Academy Heartthrob
by Ms. Damsel in Distress
Summary: a SASUNARU story with a NejiGaa moments, hope you guys love it :)
1. The Transferred Uzumaki

Hey Guys! actually this is my first time writing a story , I'm really sorry in advance if my grammar fails hehehe :D

but Hope you guys like it :)

**WARNING! This is a BL fan fiction if you don't want it don't read it and for the rest who wants to read it ENJOU MINNA :)**

**About: **The story is about a boy name _Naruto Uzumaki _ who was a self living person in short "_always ALONE"_

and doesn't have any friends and surprisingly became a heartthrob of an ALL BOYS SCHOOL (WTF?!. The two heartthrobs will be classified whether they will be the UKE or the SEME.

**INFO:** A boy was transferred to an all boys school and suddenly became a heartthrob . The school has a belief that if the school year has two Heartthrobs both of them should be together its the school's tradition , they will teach them to be lovers and become the school's royal highnesses whether you like or not you'll do everything your teacher told you ! Whether you don't want to be a heartthrob if the students voted you to be one you have no right to TURNI YOUR BACK!  BTW, the school is divided in to two divisions The so called UKE DIV. And the SEME div. Each division should have one representative to become their heartthrob if there isn't any heartthrob nominated then the school year does not have any heartthrob . The heartthrob's qulification is being so charismatic! Thats all you need to be one!

**Naruto's POV**

"Wow, this school sure is big" a sweet voice said.

I thought that its just a simple school for kids but I did not realize its a prestigious one ~sigh~ . BTW, I'm Naruto Uzumaki age 14 , a junior, a silent dull guy (they said) , SINGLE with capital S on it , and I have thin and delicate body which perverts said a BODY OF CURVES yeah I have a woman's body but I don't have a boobs or sometjing like that I'm guy ok no need to be confused , and most of all i'm not interested of this school's TRADITION!

"The principal said that I should go to the classification room " he said with a frowning face.

Then I walk in the hall , looking for a person to ask for help and ask where the heck is that "CLASSIFICATION ROOM" and why the hell there is a classification room in this school. Then I stroll and stroll until I saw a person (at last!) I dash to that person "Hey!" I shouted . The person turned and was facing me "w -what d-do you need?" he said with a surprise facial expression "U-Um , c-can I ask you something" and I was panting so hard "W-where is the Classification room?" I asked then he pointed the room with a laboratory doors and has a big sign that said **"CLASSIFICATION ROOM" **and I was like am I that blind not to see that sign!. "O-oh , I see thank you :) ".

I opened the door and I saw a white spiky hair sitting on a chair and looks like he is expecting me "A-ano " I said with an emotionless face then he jump-off his chair like a madman "Are you Uzumaki Naruto-kun?" he asked "Y-ye-" then he pulled me and my face was shoved onto his shoulders "C'mon let's go and classify you" he said with a RAPE FACE (WTF?!) then he lead me to a room with refrigerator looking thing "Go in there and I'll help you undress " he said before he could undress me I punched him on his stomach "(cough cough) O-ok I think you could do it yourself" then I Undress myself and come in that thing with hesitation and then he closed the doors and ~fwoosh fwoosh~ after a few seconds he opened the door again then let me out then I hurriedly wear my clothes angain.

"So , how was it am I going to die or something?" I asked him "No! Your not going to die idiot! This is not CT-scan this is a classification machine in which you will be classified whether your going the UKE Divi-" I stopped him " w-wait classified whether i'm going to UKE what?! What the hell is BL?!" I asked with confusion "let me finish ok?

Where was I ah yes! you will be classified whether your going the UKE Division or the SEME Division" then he handed me a piece of an examination paper but I didn't understand anything on it all I see is a red and green lines as if I was in a LIE detector test or something" then he get the paper back then he read it then he shouted "You belong to the UKE DIVISION KIDDO!" I was like WTF?! .

**Thats it thank you for reading it and hope you enjoyed it guys and don't forget to review ok? Watch out for the next chapter :)**


	2. Their First Encounter

I'm back minna! Sorry for the inconviniece about the first story I made so lets continue

**WARNING! This is a BL fan fiction if you don't want it don't read it and for the rest who wants to read it ENJOY MINNA :) **

**About: **The story is about a boy name _Naruto Uzumaki _who was a self living person in short "_always ALONE"_

and doesn't have any friends and surprisingly became a heartthrob of an ALL BOYS SCHOOL (WTF?!. The two heartthrobs will be classified whether they will be the UKE or the SEME.

**INFO:** A boy was transferred to an all boys school and suddenly became a heartthrob . The school has a belief that if the school year has two Heartthrobs both of them should be together its the school's tradition , they will teach them to be lovers and become the school's royal highnesses whether you like or not you'll do everything your teacher told you ! Whether you don't want to be a heartthrob if the students voted you to be one you have no right to TURNI YOUR BACK! BTW, the school is divided in to two divisions The so called UKE DIV. And the SEME div. Each division should have one representative to become their heartthrob if there isn't any heartthrob nominated then the school year does not have any heartthrob . The heartthrob's qualification is being so charismatic! Thats all you need to be one!

**Naruto's POV**

Then he said it I was classified on UKE DIVISION , I knew it this is a living hell!. "oi! Are you ok?" the guy asked "Oh I'm sorry for being rude but i'm Hatake Kakashi i'm the _classifacationist _of the school nice meeting you naruto-kun" kakashi said with a smiling face "_classifacationist ? _ Wow, does that even exist?" I said boastfully

"Now, lets go to the principal's office " kakashi said while opening the door "Let's inform her that you get to go to the UKE division and she'll prepare your room and daily necessities " he said with a smiling face. Then we got out of the room and he led me to the said office "Here we are (Banzai!)" he said then he opened the door and I come in of the room "Sorry to Intrude" I said "So you are the new student i've been expecting you"a strong voice said "have a sit " a black haired woman said then I sat on the chair in front of the principal's desk and then the pricipal turned her chair and now facing me .

"I'm tsunade (while drinking a sake)" she said, though she looks like a i_Drunkard_ she seem to be a kind person "Tsunade-sama I'm Uzumaki Naruto (bow)" I said gracefully then the black haired woman introduced har self too "I'm Shizune I am the vice principal of this school nice meeting you Naruto-kun If you may excuse us do you mind getting out of the room for a second because when the principal is drunk she wi-" she pushed me out of the room and I heard a _COLORFUL WORDS _blurting inside the room and I was standing in front of the door waiting for the door to open, while I was standing doing nothing a black haired guy was walking going to my direction then he just bumped me for no reason ~_Thud!~ "_Ouch! What was that for ?!" I asked with a teary eye and my ass hurts "Your blocking the door DOBE!" he exclaimed "What the hell! Do you know how to ask "_excuse me"_ like that?!".

Then he just smirked at me and pass going to the opposite direction where he came from "Ja ne" he said "Oi! Can you at least APOLOGIZE to me for bumping me with no reason you DICKHEAD!" I shouted , I was so furious that _COLORFUL WORDS _came out of my mouth.

"Naruto -kun?"shizune asked with curiosity coz I was lying there "h-hai" I said then I stood up and come in to the room "Naruto-kun this is the key for your room and this is the schedule for your classes tomorrow" shizune said "T-thank you so much" I said with a smiling face, "Uh, Naruto-kun before I forgot " "_WELCOME TO KONOHA HIGH" _she said with a smile.

**Normal POV**

Naruto went to his room and he was surprised he did not expect the room would look like a 5-star suite from a 5-star hotel "Wow! This school is full of surprises" he said with an amazed expression. The room is covered with a brown and white vertical stripes , a round bed attached to the wall , a brown king's sized cabinet , a bathroom with a bathtub a sink with gold faucet , a carpeted floor , a study table and a gigantic window .

His things were already there. He jumped to the bed and looking on the ceiling "This is great!" he said with his eyes half closed. He went to the bathroom and change into his PJ.

He jumped to the bed again and cuddled the pillows "Before I forgot I'll set the alarm clock" he stand up then go to the study table right next to the gigantic window but something caught his eyes , a black haired boy strolling the garden "That's the _crazy_ teme who bumped me for no damn reason" he said with an irritated face but he noticed something the boy was looking on the patches of roses on the garden but suddenly pricked himself on the thorns and his hand was bleeding ,naruto hurried and got down bringing his first aid kit for him to aid the raven's hand "Oi! Teme" naruto shouted while dashing to the raven until naruto got there sweating "(pant) hey! (pant) a-are you ok?" naruto said and dropped his first aid kit and holding his knees for support. He is still catching up his breath until the raven looked down on naruto "oi! Dobe what do you think your doing going down here?" the raven asked with a emotionless face "Y-Your bleeding so I hurried down to stop the bleeding" naruto said looking up to the raven "its just a prick no need to worry about something this small" the raven said.

"C'mere I'll treat that woound" naruto said and step forward so that he will reach the raven's pricked hand then naruto reached out the raven's hand "Ok , open your hands" "cmon" "How the hell can I treat your wound without opening that Mother fucking hands?!" naruto exclaimed. _He really ia a dobe_ sasuke thought and opened his hand so that the blond can treat his pricked hand . ~_Thump Thump~ _the raven suddenly felt some thing really weird.

"Now, thats a good boy " then naruto treat the raven's wound "Done!" naruto shouted with a smile ~_Thump Thump~ _the raven slightly blushed when naruto smiled , _what the hell is happening to me ?! _The raven thought _why am I throbbing?! _The raven thought.

"A-Are you ok?" naruto while waving his hands on the raven's face "You just spaced out , teme" naruto said then the raven came back to his senses "T-Thank you" the taven said and suddenly their eyes meet _Baby blue meets dark gray._

"Teme! Oi! Are you ok?" naruto said and put his hands on the raven's forehead

~_Thump Thump~ Shit!_ , "oi! Are you really ok? Your face is red" naruto said.

"Ok! I already thanked you so why are you still here dobe? Go back to your room and sleep you have classes tomorrow!" The raven shouted while turning his back to the blond's face "TEME!" naruto shouted.

**Thats it thank you for reading it and hope you enjoyed it guys and don't forget to review ok? Watch out for the next chapter :) **


	3. His First Friend

Hey Minna-san! I'm Back here's the other chapter

Hope you guys Like it :D

Here goes CHAPTER 3

**WARNING! This is a BL fan fiction if you don't want it don't read it and for the rest who wants to read it ENJOU MINNA :)**

**About: **The story is about a boy name _Naruto Uzumaki _who was a self living person in short "_always ALONE"_

and doesn't have any friends and surprisingly became a heartthrob of an ALL BOYS SCHOOL (WTF?!. The two heartthrobs will be classified whether they will be the UKE or the SEME.

**INFO:** A boy was transferred to an all boys school and suddenly became a heartthrob . The school has a belief that if the school year has two Heartthrobs both of them should be together its the school's tradition , they will teach them to be lovers and become the school's royal highnesses whether you like or not you'll do everything your teacher told you ! Whether you don't want to be a heartthrob if the students voted you to be one you have no right to TURNI YOUR BACK! BTW, the school is divided in to two divisions The so called UKE DIV. And the SEME div. Each division should have one representative to become their heartthrob if there isn't any heartthrob nominated then the school year does not have any heartthrob . The heartthrob's qulification is being so charismatic! Thats all you need to be one!

**NORMAL POV**

This is before he strolled at the garden last night in which naruto treated the raven's pricked hand.

"I'm bored..." the raven said then he got up from his bed and looked outside the gigantic window "Ah, this is going to be blissful night" he said with his eyes closed like he is enjoying the cold breeze from the outside "I better get going . Its really boring in here." then he went out the door and lock it then walk down the golden spiral stairs then walked down the red carpet (woah that is very cool) that leads him to the main door of the house , he opened the door and went out.

He put his hands inside his pocket then look to his right and saw the garden and he went that way to see the rose patches.

"Wow , its been a long time since I last visited this garden.." the raven said with an emotionless face then he pick one rose from the patch and grip the stem tightly .

"Ow" the raven said with no expression of pain then his hands was bleeding until naruto showed up.

**Sasuke's POV**

That rose is really _thorny _, I thought so even plants hates me then suddenly a blond hair showed up in front of me and was catching his breath.

That is the first time i've seen a guy came out running just because I was pricked by a rose maybe i've seen one my _mom._

Ever since i've transferred here I never felt something weird like my _heart skips a beat _or something and it felt really weird and the dobe said that my face is red what the heck does that mean maybe because I was really bored but for the record the dobe actually jumped off the window that was really stupid.

Before I got to bed last night I felt so happy and I don't know why? Am I crazy? Or maybe i'm loosing it! Yes! I am crazy that means i'm going to a hospital called the _MENTAL HOSPITAL _in which the patiens are handcuffed to the bead's headboard Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo! After that hallucination I fell into sleep.

**Naruto's POV**

The next morning the alarm clock rings and rings until I clicked it so it will stop from ringing it really is annoying.

"(yawn) Oh , it already 6:55" then I hurried to the bathroom and took a shower and brushed my teeth then I put on my uniform which is perfectly fit yeah very _**FIT **_with capital F it shows off my so called **BODY **_**CURVES**_ I think that this bullshit. I walk to the direction which my bag was and I am looking for the schedule shizune-san gave me yesterday and finally I saw it and:

_**7:00-7:30 homeroom**_

_**7:30-8:30 Algebra**_

_**8:30-9:30 Science**_

_**9:300-10:30 **_**RECESS**

_**10:30-11:30 History**_

_**11:30-12:30 **_**LUNCH**

_**12:30-1:30 Japanese**_

_**1:30-2:30 English**_

_**2:30-3:30 Music**_

_**3:30-4:30 Arts and Theater **_

_**4:30 **_**DISSMISSAL**

**PE 12:30-1:30 every Wednesdays and Fridays**

That was the schedule that shizune-san gave me yesterday "oooh , Shit! I have to hurry or i'll be late" I hurried and get my phone and I pod and put them inside my bag.

When I reached the front part of the school I saw two buildings . The building in the right was colored with a sky blue and on the other hand was colored with light green . Both buildings have their own sign the one at the right is **SEME **and the other one is **UKE** . I already got the motherfucking logic I run and run until I reach my classroom , my classroom is U-1 and BTW all of the classroom has the letter "**U**" on it the only difference is the numbers of each classrooms.

I opened the door and saw my classmates and what the fuck all of them looks like a girl . There is a redhead sitting on his desk and looks like a motherfucking doll he has a red hair it was long maybe not too long I don't know but something caught my eyes he has a tattoo on his forehead and wears a DARK MOTHERFUCKING EYELINERS! But anyways I think I want to be his friend . I sat next to him and ask him "umm , are a transferee here?" somehow he did not reply ^_ok this is really AWKWARD^ _I thought , like I care if he replies or not and suddenly he replied "Y-yes I-I am" a sweet voice with a blushing face answered (NOSEBLEEDS) ^_Oh MY GOD! There is a MOE in my classroom I can't believe this school^ ._

"oh is that so?" I said while wiping the blood off my nose "A-are y-you O-ne too?" the MOE asked , "yes i'am BTW i'am UZUMAKI NARUTO,nice meeting you Moe-chan" I said then everything turned silent ^_This is bullshit my tongue slipped_^ I thought "I-i mean... Whats your name?" I asked with embarrassment "i'm Gaara , Nice meeting you Naruto-kun" he answered with a smile (NoseBLEEDS) "Oh , GOD my nose has its own brain haha" I said then suddenly "Can we be friends?" gaara asked , "ah , say what?" I answered his question a question well duhh its the first time someone asked me to be his friend ,"I said can we be friends naruto-kun?"he asked again "s-sure why not? Gaara-chan you are my first frined on the first day of school" I said "I'm looking forward to it naruto kun".

Then classes started , our first subject was algebra taught by sir. Iruka then next is Science taught by the perverted _classifacationist_ sir. Kakashi and its already recess time and gaara stood up and went to my seat "naruto-kun lets roam around the campus" a sweet voice asked "o-ok sure why not Gaara-chan". Then I stood up and got out of the classroom while we are walking down the stairs gaara suddenly walks faster and faster until he got out of the said building then I got down I saw him waiting for me then we roam around like a couple strolling at the park and somehow gaara stop walking and I stopped too , we both stopped at the front of the SEME building I saw a mini warning sign and said that "**NO UKE ALLOWED**".

Suddenly a long haired guy got out of the building with the teme W_ait! The TEME is in the SEME DIVISION?! _I thought. A **STAMPEDE **was on! The guys from uke division shouts like a fangirls because the two of them got out of the said building. All I hear is "I love you Neji-sama I love you Sasuke-sama" I was like WHAT THE FUCK?! This is currently a bullshit!. I pulled gaara who is still staring at the guy so called NEJI guy. But while I was pulling gaara the NEJI guy looked at us as if he saw an actor then he hurriedly run to our direction, "Gaara!" Neji guy shouted and suddenly Gaara went silent and I did not see his eyes coz his bangs is covering it then gaara pulled me and we ran off. I was like _Whats with that, do the both of them have past or something_?!

**Thats it thank you for reading it and hope you enjoyed it guys and don't forget to review ok? Watch out for the next chapter :)**


	4. The Past

Here's another chapter :) Hope you guys like it :) (sorry if my grammar fails :) )

**WARNING! This is a BL fan fiction if you don't want it don't read it and for the rest who wants to read it ENJOY MINNA :)**

**About: **The story is about a boy name _Naruto Uzumaki _who was a self living person in short "_always ALONE"_

and doesn't have any friends and surprisingly became a heartthrob of an ALL BOYS SCHOOL (WTF?!. The two heartthrobs will be classified whether they will be the UKE or the SEME.

**INFO:** A boy was transferred to an all boys school and suddenly became a heartthrob . The school has a belief that if the school year has two Heartthrobs both of them should be together its the school's tradition , they will teach them to be lovers and become the school's royal highnesses whether you like or not you'll do everything your teacher told you ! Whether you don't want to be a heartthrob if the students voted you to be one you have no right to TURNI YOUR BACK! BTW, the school is divided in to two divisions The so called UKE DIV. And the SEME div. Each division should have one representative to become their heartthrob if there isn't any heartthrob nominated then the school year does not have any heartthrob . The heartthrob's qulification is being so charismatic! That's all you need to be one!

**Normal POV**

The two run off the crowd that was surrounding the teme and Neji , "Hurry up!" a monotone voice said while running , "(Panting) H-hai!" Naruto said while trying to catch up with the redhead.

Suddenly the blond noticed something , while the redhead was running. "Gaara!" the blond shouted , trying to get the redhead's attention , "What?" a monotone voice said . Naruto thought that something was up and he also noticed the sudden change of attitude of the redhead.

"Gaara! What is going on with you?" The blond asked.

"..." The redhead did not reply.

~_SILENCE~_

",,,,,,,"

Then naruto looked at the blue sky trying to relax, "Naruto-kun"the red head said with a sad face.

Naruto looked at the red head , "Tell me ,what is going on with you? You suddenly..." Naruto stopped talking .

The redhead has a teary eyes and was about to cry , "(hic hic) Naruto , there is something I wanted to tell you" the red head said , "Naruto , this is not the true me (hic hic) . I am just pretending to be a good person (hic hic), the truth is that I'am always alone and don't have friends so I gathered my confidence and asked you to be my friend and surprisingly you said yes (hic hic) . I tried to change my personality but when I saw Neji a moment ago something went strange , I froze and lost my mind so I pulled you and ran off (hic hic)" the redhead said.

Naruto froze and can't believe that his first friend will betray him like that. "Then all of this, was a LIE?" he asked with a surprised face, "Naruto , all of this was real... Unless you don't want to be my friend anymore?" the red head asked with a sorrowful face. Naruto looked at him and force himself to smile because he trust Gaara so much even if the redhead betrayed him , "Gaara , I still want to be your friend , but on one condition" Naruto said , "Ok , what is it?" Gaara asked , "Lets not keep any secret from each other" Naruto replied with a smile on his face.

**Neji's POV**

It's been a while since the last time I saw Gaara

_2 years ago..._

(Knock Knock) a woman with a shoulder length , sandy brown hair which framed her kind-looking face , and an indigo colored eyes. She opened the doors,

"Oh , Neji-kun , come in come in.."she said , then I came in.

"What brings you here Neji-kun?"she asked with a smiling face.

"Um , I was wondering if Gaara is here?" I asked.

"Yes , he is in his room . Should I call him for you?" she asked.

"Is it ok?" I asked.

"Of course , you know that he is always alone and doesn't have any friends but you're always with him." she said.

"T-thank you." I said , then she went up stairs.

I was sitting at the couch waiting for Gaara to come down , but her mother went down without Gaara , "Um , Neji-kun he said if you want to talk to him then go upstairs." his mom said . She lead me upstairs and pointed Gaara's room.

"Thank you" I said , I knocked the door (Knock Knock) , "Gaara , this is me , please open the door." I said. After a few seconds , he opened the door and let me in.

"So , what do you want to talk about?"he asked.

"I was going to say Goodbye to you" I said with a sad face.

"Wait! Why ? Where are you going?" He shouted.

"I'm going to study abroad for 2 years , after 2 years I'll come back" I said with an expressionless face.

"Is that it? Your going to leave me?! Your my only friend and your going to leave!" he exclaimed with a teary eyes.

I was schocked of his expression , suddenly he _flipped the switch _.

"Why?! Why am I always left alone by the people I loved?!"he said with a teary eyes and was about to cry.

He gets into my NERVES , "What the HELL is your problem? I said I"LL COME BACK! That is the problem with you ! Your attitude is horrible also your personality you always think that your ALONE ! That's it I'm going!"I shouted , I went out and slam the door (Slam!) and hurried down and went out of the house.

**Gaara's POV**

I remembered the past when I saw Neji standing in front of the building , I froze because he is the reason , I'm trying so hard to change my personality but , it didn't work out well at least there is a person who took me as I am , that is Naruto , Thank you Naruto-kun.

**Naruto's POV**

Its already 3:30 and its time for our _Arts and Theater_ class , a woman with a long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that are red in color, with an additional ring in them. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow.

"Good Afternoon , class"she greeted us , "I'm your teacher in this subject , Nice meeting all of you" she said with a smile on her face.

Got to think of it , she is like a _Big Sister _so she is the _Big Sister Type _wow this school is incredible.

She oriented us with all the rules and regulation of her class.

After all that its already 4:30 , we are about to be dismissed.

"Goodbye and thank you class , you are now dismissed" she said , then went out of the room.

I'm fixing my things , putting them inside my bag and suddenly , Gaara go over my table.

"Naruto-kun , lets walk home together" he said with a smile on his face.

"Sure , Gaara-kun" I said.

After that we went out of the building . I saw the teme with Neji , and was looking at our direction , and he smirked at me , "What the hell ?!" I said.

We walk until we reached the Dorm. "Naruto-kun , see you tomorrow" Gaara said , then he went up .

"See you tomorrow , Gaara-kun" I said with a smiling face.

**That's it, thank you for reading it and hope you enjoyed it guys , and don't forget to review ok? Watch out for the next chapter :)**


	5. The Proclamation

This chapter begins the romance part of Sasuke and Naruto , Hope you guys love it , and thank you thank you to all who reviewed my story , Love you Guys!

**WARNING! This is a BL fan fiction if you don't want it don't read it and for the rest who wants to read it ENJOY MINNA :)**

**About: **The story is about a boy name _Naruto Uzumaki _who was a self living person in short "_always ALONE"_

and doesn't have any friends and surprisingly became a heartthrob of an ALL BOYS SCHOOL (WTF?!. The two heartthrobs will be classified whether they will be the UKE or the SEME.

**INFO:** A boy was transferred to an all boys school and suddenly became a heartthrob . The school has a belief that if the school year has two Heartthrobs both of them should be together its the school's tradition , they will teach them to be lovers and become the school's royal highnesses whether you like or not you'll do everything your teacher told you ! Whether you don't want to be a heartthrob if the students voted you to be one you have no right to TURNI YOUR BACK! BTW, the school is divided in to two divisions The so called UKE DIV. And the SEME div. Each division should have one representative to become their heartthrob if there isn't any heartthrob nominated then the school year does not have any heartthrob . The heartthrob's qualification is being so charismatic! Thats all you need to be one!

**Normal POV **

The blond and the redhead went to their rooms , but there is a sudden call from Gaara. The blond is trying to reach his phone on the mini cabinet beside his bed.

(Brrrrrrrrt Brrrrrrrrt)

"H-hello?"the blond asked while his eyes half close.

"Hello , Naruto-kun , I forgot to tell you , there is a ceremony tomorrow at the gym, don't be late ok? I think its about the nomination of the HEARTTHROBS." Gaara said.

"O-ok , well thank you Gaara-kun for that , but I don't give a damn about that TRADITION." the blond said.

"Your welcome . Naruto-kun , but be sure to wake up early okay ? " the redhead said.

(toot toot toot)

The red head hung up and Naruto continued to sleep.

_The Next Morning..._

Naruto's alarm clock keeps on ringing , it won't stop , until Naruto reached the alarm clock and turn it off , he got up and look at the clock while his rubbing his eyes.

"(yawn) Hmm , what time is it?"the blond's eye widened because he's already late, he dashed to the bathroom , took a shower , brush his teeth , then got dressed. He dashed down and ran out of the dorm.

"How did this happen?" the blond asked himself while running.

The blond got there , but is already late for the ceremony , he opened the door of the gym and everyone was looking at him as if he's a criminal.

The redhead reserved a seat for his friend , he waved his hands until he got the blond's attention.

"What did I tell you last night ?! I said wake up early! Didn't I ?"the red head exclaimed.

"Sorry , I overslept." the blond said.

The redhead and the blond faced the stage and the ceremony continued.

"As our school year starts , we need a HEARTTHROBS to be nominated for the school's tradition!" the vice principal declared.

"So to begin the ceremony , lets call on our very own principal , give her a round of applause."the vice principal said as she exits the stage . The principal got up to the stage.

(_Applause Applause Applause Applause_)

"Everyone! We are here to nominate the school's HEARTTHROBS. There is a graph that contains the nominee's names and their points , let's start on the **UKE DIVISION.**" the principal as she pulled the piece of linen covering a white board with names of the nominees.

"I'll proclaim the nominee's names from each division. There is only 3 nominees from each divisions. The first name that I'll be calling is the third nominee from **UKE DIVISION. **

(,,,,,,,,,,,SILENCE,,,,,,,,,,,,)

"**INUZUKA KIBA **! From class U-5 "

(_Applause Applause Applause Applause_) (woot wooot woot) (whoooo whooo whoo)

"And the second name I'll be calling is the second nominee"

(,,,,,,,,,,,SILENCE,,,,,,,,,,,,)

"**GAARA **! From class U-1"

(_Applause Applause Applause Applause_) (woot wooot woot) (whoooo whooo whoo)

Gaara keep his cool , he did not show any expression , but somehow Neji is quite shock , but he keep his cool too.

"And the last name I'll be calling is the first nominee"

(,,,,,,,,,,,SILENCE,,,,,,,,,,,,)

"**UZUMAKI NARUTO **! From class U-1"

(_Applause Applause Applause Applause_) (woot wooot woot) (whoooo whooo whoo)

The blond's mouth drop because of the shock of being a heartthrob , "What the fuck ?! First of all I don't give a damn about this TRADITION thing , now I'm nominated to be a part of ?!" The blond shouted. "Oi! Dobe what the hell is your problem blurting out like that ? , even if your nominated that doesn't mean your the heartthrob , your just nominated don't get so cocky about it." The raven said with a poker face while lots of uke was shouting _"I Love you Sasuke_-sama". The blond was so embarrassed so he shut up.

"And now from the **SEME DIVISION **!"

(_Applause Applause Applause Applause_) (woot wooot woot) (whoooo whooo whoo)

"The first name I'll be calling is the last nominee."

(,,,,,,,,,,,SILENCE,,,,,,,,,,,,)

"**ABURAME SHINO **! From class S-3"

(_Applause Applause Applause Applause_) (woot wooot woot) (whoooo whooo whoo)

"The second name I'll be calling will be the second nominee."

(,,,,,,,,,,,SILENCE,,,,,,,,,,,,)

"**HYUUGA NEJI **! From class S-2"

(_Applause Applause Applause Applause_) (woot wooot woot) (whoooo whooo whoo)

"**WE LOVE YOU NEJI-SAMA! "** The fans shouted.

"And the last but not the least , the last name I'll be calling is the first nominee."

(,,,,,,,,,,,SILENCE,,,,,,,,,,,,)

"**UCHIHA SASUKE **! From class S-1!"

(_Applause Applause Applause Applause_) (woot wooot woot) (whoooo whooo whoo)

"**WE LOVE YOU SASUKE-SAMA! "** The fans shouted.

The raven just smile and the gym was covered with nosebleeds from the fans.

"And now , we will proclaim the HEARTTHROBS of the school! Only one nominee will win from each division."

(_Applause Applause Applause Applause_) (woot wooot woot) (whoooo whooo whoo)

"Now , I'll proclaim the HEARTTHROBS , of this school year is …..."

(,,,,,,,,,,,SILENCE,,,,,,,,,,,,)

"is"

"is"

"Just spit it out already!" the fans shouted .

"IS **UCHIHA SASUKE and UZUMAKI NARUTO** ! From classes S-1 and U-1!"

(_Applause Applause Applause Applause_) (woot wooot woot) (whoooo whooo whoo)

(Booooooooooooo) some of the fans shouted.

The blond stood up and his mouth drop (again) because of another shock. "What the hell is this ?! Is this some kind of prank? First of all I don't give a damn about this TRADITION thing and now I'm a part of it ! WHAT THE HELL?!" the blond shouted.

"Shut up dobe , there is no TURNING BACK  now." the raven said.

"SILENCE!"the principal shouted at the microphone and all they hear is ~_tooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooot~_

"Ok , now I call on the new heartthrobs of this school year , **UCHIHA SASUKE and UZUMAKI NARUTO **please come to the stage."

The two went up the stage.

"Here is the HEARTTHROB's throne , both of you sit here and we'll do the coronation " the principal said.

The blond and the raven sat on their throne . "And, to all the nominees , come to the stage too , y'all be the royal subjects of the HEARTTHROBS." the principal said.

The nominees went up the stage too.

"I , Tsunade , crowned UZUMAKI NARUTO the princess of the AIR." the principal declared , "W-wait ! Princess?!" the blond exclaimed , "You are the princess Naruto-kun because you are the nominee of the **UKE DIVISION**" the principal said.

"I , Tsunade , crowned UCHIHA SASUKE the prince of AIR" the principal declared while laying the crown to the raven's head.

(_Applause Applause Applause Applause_) (woot wooot woot) (whoooo whooo whoo)

"Now , for the Royal Subjects" , "I crowned HYUUGA NEJI AND GAARA to be the subjects of EARTH" the principal declared.

The red head , still keeping his cool and Neji too was keeping his cool , but the both of them is REALLY SHOCK.

"I crowned ABURAME SHINO and INUZUKA KIBA the subjects of WATER" the principal declared.

(_Applause Applause Applause Applause_) (woot wooot woot) (whoooo whooo whoo)

"This is the KONOHA HIGH's Royal students! Give them a round of applause!" the principal shouted.

(_Applause Applause Applause Applause_) (woot wooot woot) (whoooo whooo whoo)

(_Applause Applause Applause Applause_) (woot wooot woot) (whoooo whooo whoo)

The gym was filled with mixed emotions , and sounds.

**That's it , Thank you for reading it , and hope you enjoyed it guys and don't forget to review ok? Watch out for the next chapter :)**


	6. The COUPLE has arrived

This is another chapter of the story :) Hope you guys like it :)

**WARNING! This is a BL fan fiction if you don't want it don't read it and for the rest who wants to read it ENJOY MINNA :)**

**About: **The story is about a boy name _Naruto Uzumaki _who was a self living person in short "_always ALONE"_

and doesn't have any friends and surprisingly became a heartthrob of an ALL BOYS SCHOOL (WTF?!. The two heartthrobs will be classified whether they will be the UKE or the SEME.

**INFO:** A boy was transferred to an all boys school and suddenly became a heartthrob . The school has a belief that if the school year has two Heartthrobs both of them should be together its the school's tradition , they will teach them to be lovers and become the school's royal highnesses whether you like or not you'll do everything your teacher told you ! Whether you don't want to be a heartthrob if the students voted you to be one you have no right to TURNI YOUR BACK! BTW, the school is divided in to two divisions The so called UKE DIV. And the SEME div. Each division should have one representative to become their heartthrob if there isn't any heartthrob nominated then the school year does not have any heartthrob . The heartthrob's qualification is being so charismatic! Thats all you need to be one!

**Normal POV**

The new HEARTTHROBS were chosen.

"Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun , tomorrow morning I'll be going to your classroom , I have something to tell you guys."the principal said.

"Naruto-kun , come here for a sec I have something to tell you , and sasuke-kun you ma go now." the principal said.

"What is it BAA-SAN?"the grumpy blond said.

"What did you just called me?!" the principal asked , her eyes were twitching and a nerve pumped out of her forehead.

"Ok , lets change the subject . I have something to tell you." the principal said calmly. (inhale) (exhale)

"What is it?"the blond asked.

"This is about your room."the principal said.

"What about my room?"the blond asked.

"This is your last day stepping inside your room again." the principal said.

"What?! What do you mean _last day_ ? Am I expelled or something?"the blond

asked.

"No , your not expelled , you will just..." the principal stopped.

_'I have a bad feeling about this' _(gulp) the blond is sweating.

"So , what is it ?(gulp)" the blond asked.

"Your going to..."the principal stopped (again).

"Going what?" the blond asked , "Just spit it out !" the blond shouted.

"YOUR GOING TO SHARE ROOM WITH SASUKE!" the principal shouted.

After hearing that , the blond looks like he drained out all his life energy (ANIME FALL).

"Oi! Naruto-kun , are you okay?" the principal asked , "Do I look OKAY to you?!"he yelled.

"Sharing bed with that TEME makes me PUKE!"the blond shouted.

"O-oh , look at the time , I have to go if you may excuse me." the principal said nervously and dashed away.

**Naruto's POV**

"What the HELL?! I'm going to share rooms with that TEME?!"i shouted.

After that , I went up to my room , "This is the last time I'm going to sleep here." I said.

~_SIGH~_

"I guess this is _goodbye_" I said with teary eyes.

Then I change into my PJ , dashed to my bed , and sleep.

**Normal POV**

Surprisingly the blond woke up before his alarm clock rang. He received a message from the principal , and is said:

" From : PRINCIPAL

Sub: Fix your things!

Message:

_Naruto-kun , fix your things , then put it in front your door , we'll pick it up later ._

_Ps. Don't wait for us , after fixing your things you go to your class._

-END- "

The blond fixed his things , and went to the bathroom to get dressed for school , he put his suitcases in front of his room's door , then went off.

While walking , he saw Gaara was pinned at the tree by Neji.

The blond hides at the back of a bush near the scene.

"Neji , what do you think your doing?" a monotoned voice asked the said Hyuuga.

"Gaara , Its been a while ." Neji said with a serious face.

"Please let me go , I have classes to attend to."Gaara said without looking to Neji's face.

Suddenly Naruto was out balanced , he fell off and was scene by Gaara and Neji.

"O-oh , H-hello G-gaara-kun."Naruto said nervously. The red head has a MURDEROUS LOOK on his face , and is ready to kill.

"What do you think your doing?"the redhead asked with a murderous look.

"I was just passing by."the blond said with confidence.

The blond hurried and run until he reached the building.

"So , Gaara is that your new FRIEND?"Neji asked.

"So what if he is?"the red head said , still not looking at Nejis's face.

Gaara is still pinned on the tree , and Neji is not planning to let go of the red head.

"Gaara , are you still mad at me? Because of what happened 2 yea-"

"Stop! Stop this already!"the redhead shouted.

Neji leaned closer and closer until his touches Gaara's.

"Hey ! Your too close."a monotone voice said (_Blush)_ , "What's wrong with your face Gaara? Its so red?" Neji asked with a smiling face , "Its because , your too close." the red head said , and put his hands to Neji's chest so he can push the Hyuuga away , but the Hyuuga is so strong , and Neji slowly hugged Gaara tightly but gently , the redhead can't move because his hands are still on the Hyuuga's chest, Gaara is blushing so much , his face is all red.

"N-neji! Please let go of me , I have classes to attend to." the redhead said.

"..."Neji did not reply.

"Please , Gaara , let me hold you a little longer."Neji said with a serious face.

The redhead looked up , and saw Hyuuga's expression , that made him to blush more.

"N-Neji , I think its time to let go now."the redhead said with a tight grip on the Hyuuga's uniform.

The Hyuuga let go's of Gaara's body , "Well, that was fun , see you later Gaara :)" with a smile on his face.

"O-ok , see you later" the redhead said.

The two separate ways , Neji went to the seme building while Gaara is on the other building.

The redhead went up the building , then walk until he reached the classroom.

He opened the door and came in , "Sensei , sorry I'm late" a monotone voice said.

"Well then , Gaara-kun , you may take your seat."the teacher said.

The red head sited down his chair. The principal comes in the room and asked permission to excuse the princess.

"Sensei! May I excuse the princess?"the principal asked.

"O-of , course." the teacher said.

The teacher called Naruto and let him out.

"H~I~M~E , lets talk about the room thing , tonight you and the prince will share room . There is a room reserves for Hearthrobs , and that is beside the garden , you will see your things fixed at your new room , kay? Now , go back to your class. (Opens the door) Thank you sensei!"the principal said.

The blond comes in with a pale face.

"Oi , are you ok Naruto-kun?"the red asked.

"No! I'm not OKAY , I'm going to share rooms with that TEME!"the blond shouted.

"O-oh , I see."Gaara said.

"Now , lets change the topic , whats going on with you and Hyuuga?" Naruto asked.

"..."

"Oi, Gaara! I saw you pinned at the tree , by NEJI HYUUGA!", "oops"

(_SILENCE)_

All the Hyuuga fans in the room glared at Gaara and Naruto.

Gaara pulled Naruto and dashed out the room. The two got far enough , and reached the garden.

"NARUTO" a murderous voice exclaimed.

The blond knelled down , and took a simultaneous bow , "I'm sorry , I'm sorry , I'm sorry , I'm sorry , I'm sorry "the blond said , while bowing simultaneously.

Something caught the eyes of the red head , it was a mansion beside the garden where there are right now.

"Oi, look."the red head said .

The blond stopped , then looked up to see the mansion.

"Wow, That thing sure is HUUUGGEE" the blond said with an amazed face.

"W-wait, is that the house the principal said?"the blond asked himself.

"What are murmuring about? Lets go back to the room , we are going to be late for our next class."the red head said.

The two went back to their classes.

**DISSMISSAL TIME...**

"Gaara said that he has an emergency meeting for the Royal subjects , well I should go home."the blond said.

The blond went down the building , before he reached the hallway at the bottom floor he saw a _raven shaped hair _at the entrance , he hurriedly went down until he reached the entrance.

The blond recognized that hair , and he take off his shoes and put it insde the shoe locker.

"Oi TEME!"the blond shouted. The raven turned around , and facing the blond

"Why are you here? Is there someone your waiting for?" the blond asked.

"Are you that slow? Of course there is someone I'm waiting for , and that's you dobe. (~_BLUSH~)"_ the raven said while gently scratching his pale cheek.

"Where did you learned that cheesy line?"the blond asked.

"Kurenai-sensei , said that I should pick you up and say a cheesy line before going home."the raven replied.

"O-oh, then lets go."the blond said , and walked to the path leading them to their house.

The raven and the blond walked together , until they saw the principal standing in front of the mansion where Gaara and Naruto went.

"So , the couple has arrived."the principal said.

"What do you mean couple?"the blond asked.

"Did you know that a heartthrob will be trained to be LOVERS , so I'm starting now"the principal said.

"Shit! I forgot about that."Naruto exclaimed.

"Now , shall we?"the principal invited the heartthrobs inside the mansion.

The mansion was covered with a white paint , a _big chandelier _was hanging at ceiling , a large stairs with a red carpet.

The principal toured the couple around the mansion.

"This is the Kitchen , That one over there is the living room , and there is a gym at the second floor , also your room is at the second floor , your room a Master's bedroom , that means there is only one bed room here ok? So should share and that is part of the training."the principal explained.

The principal gave the bedroom's key to the raven , "You two , go to bed and rest. Have a good night sleep okay? And before I forget , the Heartthrob's adviser will come tomorrow , she will be the one training you the whole year to become lovers" the principal said.

The principal went out of the mansion , "Oi , Dobe , if your going to space out like that , then i'll go to sleep first , then lock the door , and I won't let you in , so ? Your going or not?"the raven asked.

"Hai hai , I'm coming , jeez." the blond said , and went up the bedroom with the raven.

The raven and the blond changed into their PJ

"Oi! Teme , I don't want to sleep with you in the same bed so just sleep at the living room , unless your scared?" the blond said with a smirk.

"Fine , I'm going to sleep at the living room"the raven said.

(_~SILENCE~)_

"w-wait! , umm.."the blond said

"What?"the raven asked , "Okay , I'm going , Goodnight :)"the raven left with a smile on his face.

The raven turned off the lights , but the blond couldn't sleep because he feel guilty for what he said to the raven.

The blond was rolling in the bed , "What should I do? And Why the FUCK am I feeling GUILTY?" the blond said with guilt.

The blond got up , and walked out of the room , then went down stairs until he reached the bottom floor , he came near the sofa where the raven is sleeping , and knelled down near the raven's head . He saw the raven peacefully sleeping , he's black tank has an unbuttoned buttons , and he's right arm was on his forehead.

"Wow, he is cute after all."the blond said , "What the hell did I just said?!" the blond asked himself.

The raven opened his eyes , "Dobe , what are you doing ?" the raven asked.

"I was just thinking , do you mind sleeping with me ? (Blush) ". the blond asked with embarrassment.

"What's gotten in to you?"the raven asked , he got up , and now is sitting while he put his right leg on the sofa , he leaned his chin on his right knee.

"Ummm , I felt so bad because of the words I said to you a while ago , so , this is my peace offering , will you take it?" the blond asked.

"Sure , why not? Its really hard to sleep at the couch you know." the raven replied with a smiling face.

The two went up stairs.

**Will the both of them sleep peacefully without getting embarrassed ? What will happen to them , sleeping on the same bed? Well watch out for the next chapter :) thank you guys . Bye :3 **

**Don't forget to review ok ? And don't be shy you can PM me if you have suggestions because I really want to improve my upcoming chapters . :)**


	7. The Trainer

Here is another chapter ! Hope you guys like it :D

**WARNING! This is a BL fan fiction if you don't want it don't read it and for the rest who wants to read it ENJOY MINNA :)**

**About: **The story is about a boy name _Naruto Uzumaki _who was a self living person in short "_always ALONE"_

and doesn't have any friends and surprisingly became a heartthrob of an ALL BOYS SCHOOL (WTF?!. The two heartthrobs will be classified whether they will be the UKE or the SEME.

**INFO:** A boy was transferred to an all boys school and suddenly became a heartthrob . The school has a belief that if the school year has two Heartthrobs both of them should be together its the school's tradition , they will teach them to be lovers and become the school's royal highnesses whether you like or not you'll do everything your teacher told you ! Whether you don't want to be a heartthrob if the students voted you to be one you have no right to TURNI YOUR BACK! BTW, the school is divided in to two divisions The so called UKE DIV. And the SEME div. Each division should have one representative to become their heartthrob if there isn't any heartthrob nominated then the school year does not have any heartthrob . The heartthrob's qualification is being so charismatic! That's all you need to be one!

**Normal POV**

The two went up stairs.

"Oi, teme , before you open this door lets have a TALK first."the blond said.

"What is it Naruto? (yawn)" the raven said with a sleepy eyes.

"Okay, I let you sleep with me because I felt guilty about it, BUT! If you do something **WEIRD **, I'll kick your MOTHERFUCKING ass! Got that?"the blond exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah."the raven replied.

The raven opened the door, then the blond dashed, then jumped onto the bed. The raven closed the door, then turned off the chandelier, then went to bed.

The two was facing opposite direction, the blond was at the right part of the bed and facing right, the raven on the other hand was facing left.

(Few seconds later)

Now, the two is facing each other. The raven turned to the opposite direction, the blond also turned to the opposite direction, now, the two is facing at each other.

The blond blushed, but the raven has an expressionless face, then the raven move his face closer to the blond's.

"O-oi! Teme, your too close (blushing)"the blond said with a monotone voice.

The raven got so close to blond, until he slightly raised his hand, then lift his face passing to the blond's, now the raven's chest was so close on the blond's face, the blond's face was _blushing so __**hard **__("What the HELL is he doing?!" the blond thought), _but the raven was just going to close the lampshade behind the blond, then the raven went back to sleep.

"_That TEME!"_the blond thought, and his left eye was twitching.

_The next Morning..._

Surprisingly the two were _**Hugging**_, Naruto was shoved to the raven's chest, his head was lying on the raven's left arm as if it was his pillow, on the other hand the raven's right arm was wrapped around the blond's back.

The trainer was already standing in front of the king sized bed where the two are sleeping.

"_Well well well."_the trainer said with a smile on her face.

The raven opened his eyes, and saw an _Angelic Face _sleeping in front of him.

"Wow, you two looks great, you already started the training hug?" the trainer asked.

The blond slowly opened his _Baby Blue Eyes, _and saw an expressionless face looking straight at him. The raven slowly pulled his left hand (where the blond was lying)so that he can move freely. The blond was rubbing his eyes until he saw the trainer.

"Kurenai-sensei?"the blond asked (still rubbing his eyes)

"You are our trainer?" the blond asked again.

"Yes, I am your trainer Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun, I am Kurenai Yuhi, Nice to meet the both of you, I'll be with you the whole year, please take care of me."the trainer said with a smiling face.

"Good Morning, Kurenai-san"the raven said (while sitting on the bed).

"So, I see you started it already." the trainer said.

"What do you mean, _we started it already_?"the blond asked.

"This morning, I saw you _Hugging _each other, is it intentionally or your bodies are so _attached_ to each other?"the trainer said.

"(Blush) N-no way in HELL!"the blond yelled.

"Maybe our subconscious were so attached that's why."the raven added.

"What the hell?! Teme "the blond exclaimed.

"Whoa whoa whoa, this is not a good start you know?"the trainer said.

The trainer pulled a _clipboard _from her back, "This contains all the observation of the teachers to your attitude and personality.

"B-but, its only been three days!"the blond exclaimed.

"Yes, 3 days is enough, you know."the trainer said.

"Ok, to start, I'll start with Sasuke's results. Sasuke is a silent, attentive to class, responsible, polite to all his teachers, and most of all he has a good relationship with his teachers. For Naruto, you are the COMPLETE **OPPOSITE **if you know what I mean."the trainer said.

The blond suddenly drop his mouth because of this observations.

"W-what the HELL!"the blond exclaimed.

"Shut it dobe, its early in the morning."the raven said.

"Okay, I'll tell you all the responsibilities, for beginners like the two of you, Sasuke, you should always wake Naruto up, IN A SWEET AND GENTLE WAY, and Naruto yours is simple, you only need TO GO WITH THE FLOW."the trainer said.

"Yes."the raven said

"Okay fine!"the blond said.

"Now, you two should hurry up and go to school."the trainer said.

The blond and the raven get changed into their school uniforms.

"Before you go out of this house, the two of you should:

1st HOLD HANDS

2nd Before separating ways you two should KISS"

"What the fuck?! That is ridiculous, there is no WAY in HELL I'll do it!"the blond yelled.

"If you did not do that, I'LL _**PUNISH**_ THE BOTH OF YOU, and you will not like it."the trainer said with an EVIL look.

"H-hai!"the two shouted

The two faced the door. The raven slowly hold the blond's right hand.

"W-what do you think your doing TEME?!" the blond exclaimed.

"The trainer said we have to, so just shut up dobe."the raven said.

The raven opened the door, and the two went out.

"See you later."the trainer said with a smile on her face.

When the two got far enough, the raven stopped walking causing the blond to stop too. The two were already in front of the buildings.

"Why did you stop, teme?" the blond asked with a face of curiosity, his baby blue eyes were looking straight to the raven.

"Oi. Naruto, do you hate me?"the raven asked.

"Of course! I hate you so much."the blond said, but Naruto noticed something, the raven has released a dull aura out of him, and his bangs was covering his eyes.

"Hey, W-whats wrong with you?"the blond asked.

The raven looked at Naruto's face with a serious expression. The raven slowly leaned his face to the blond's.

~_Blush_~ "O-oi, t-teme, what do you think your doing?!"the blond asked.

The raven still had his expressionless face with him, and is leaning closer and closer to the blond's face, and cupped the blond's rosy right cheek, and the raven's left hand slowly wrapped the blond's waist causing the blond's body to get closer to the raven's. The baby blue eyes were looking straight to the raven's expressionless face.

"W-what the hell?! Teme!"the blond exclaimed.

Shockingly, the raven's lips were touching the blond's soft pink lips, and the blond's eyes widened as Sasuke closed his.

"mmf...mmmf"

The KISS was too long, but the raven's lips let go of the blond's pink lips, so the both of them could breathe.

**Don't forget to review ok ? And don't be shy you can PM me if you have suggestions because I really want to improve my upcoming chapters . :)** **I'm sorry that I stopped updating chapters, because I am a student and I attend school too, I got really busy so I am so so so so SORRY! I only write stories every SATURDAY AND SUNDAY. This is the only chapter that I made on week days.**


End file.
